


Hole

by mstyrande



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 冬叉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstyrande/pseuds/mstyrande





	Hole

在九头蛇时代，Bucky也有过和Rumlow因为任务失手被敌方抓起来关押刑讯的时候。  
加入复仇者之后，也不例外。  
反派的牢房都是一个模子里刻出来的，阴暗，潮湿，偶尔还有瘦骨嶙峋的老鼠从地上窜过去，石壁上满是青苔和缝隙，颇有些中世纪关押异教徒牢房的影子。相比之下，Bucky更怀念神盾局的监狱，至少还有抽水马桶可以用。如果同室牢友是Rum的话，那简直再棒不过——也许回去之后他可以跟Rum偷偷去神盾局的牢房打上一炮……  
Bucky舔舔嘴唇，开始不合时宜地想念与自己一墙之隔的Rumlow。  
他敲敲两人牢房中间的墙壁，过了一会儿，就收到了同样的回复。和回复一起出现的，还有墙壁上突然被顶出来的一块石砖。  
Bucky大吃一惊：“Rum？”  
“好啦。只有这块石头松了，可以顶得动。”  
Bucky靠坐在“通声孔”旁边，贪婪地听着男人的声音。虽然只被关了两天，但他已经想Rumlow想得快要抓狂了。  
男人因缺水而愈发嘶哑的声音透过直径不到5英寸的空洞传过来：“可惜他们把你的左手卸走了，不然我们能敲开更大的口子。”  
“然后呢？我就可以爬过去把你的小屁股干哭了？”  
Rumlow沉默了半分钟，笑骂：“白痴，然后我们就可以越狱了。”  
Bucky习惯性地做出一副委屈的表情之后才想起来Rumlow看不到他的脸。  
“我想你，Rum。”Bucky为自己语气里的委屈打10分。  
Bucky知道Rumlow这个口是心非的家伙肯定不会说什么我也想你之类的话，也许Rumlow会嘲笑他或者顾左右而言他，但他没料到自己还没等来对方的回答却先等来了地震。  
地动山摇。  
Bucky牢房的面积一下子被大大小小的碎石压缩成禁闭室，万幸”通声孔“还在。Bucky对着那边疯狂地喊叫Rumlow的名字，哪怕空气中的粉尘呛得他一直咳嗽，他也不敢停下；他生怕自己一旦停下，就要面对永恒的沉默。  
喊了有一个世纪那么久之后，Bucky才听到了一声恹恹的轻哼。他不敢松懈，喊着Rumlow，让他不要睡过去，让他快点清醒，说点什么，说点什么都好。  
又过了很久，Rumlow才轻声说了句什么，声音淹没在Bucky焦急的呼唤中。  
Bucky停下来，终于听到Rumlow的声音：“吵死了。刚被震得有点晕。”  
他脱力一般靠在墙上：“你吓死我了，Rum，我以为，我以为……”  
“以为我被砸死了？”Rumlow听起来清醒了很多，“我以为脱离九头蛇之后就不会再走霉运了。”  
“得了吧。”Bucky看他还有心情开玩笑，总算松了一口气，“我没你可不行。”  
Rumlow笑得直咳：“嗯哼，超级战士总得需要个全能保姆。”  
“不是保姆……”  
Rumlow明显听出了Bucky的怯意，乘胜追击：“头一次见面的时候你问我什么来着？Pelmeni？我都不知道那是个什么东西。”  
“但你那时候答应得可利落了，还对着我抛媚眼，明明就是一见钟情。”Bucky被揭老底很是不爽，差点就要恼羞成怒。要不是隔着一堵墙，搞不好就把Rumlow拽过来操个天昏地暗了。话说回来，任谁总被提起长期冰冻醒来第一个要求就是吃东西的黑历史终归会不开心，更何况提出的要求还是俄罗斯饺子……  
“第一，我要是不答应，你肯定会当场掐死我。第二，我没有抛媚眼，是你脑子不清楚看错了。”  
“你后来端上一大盆意大利面，我也没把你怎么样。”  
Bucky忽然想起了第一次见面的时候，不过二十几岁的小兵痞用琥珀色的眼睛看着他，他无法分辨眼神中复杂的感情，但他记住了那双眼睛。冷冻、解冻、电击、洗脑，形形色色的记忆碎片的缝隙里，总有那么一双眼睛，随着时间的流逝，逐渐沾染上血腥和尘埃，可他总能从那双眼睛中找出专属于自己的那一星温柔。  
也许是震后稀薄的氧气让他的大脑开始发晕，Bucky的脑子里一下子塞满了各式各样的Rumlow——  
在任务完成后带他去喝红菜汤的Rumlow，叼着烟，脸颊开始显现出锋利的棱角，但笑容依旧有些傻兮兮。他着迷地看着Rumlow，迟钝地想着抽烟会影响狙击手的稳定性，可又舍不得让他戒烟。在白噪音的嘶声中，他想，算了吧，就算有一天他手抖得握不住枪，也有我在，他抽烟的样子太他妈好看了。  
趴伏在他的双腿之间为他口交的Rumlow，他的手指一遍一遍地梳弄着Rumlow的头发，那双依旧勾人魂魄的眼睛斜挑向上看着他，让他后悔曾经跟布鲁克林的小个子Steve嘲笑意大利男人都是难看的家伙，全靠嘴哄得女孩儿欢心。而Rumlow，他的Rum何止嘴甜……  
作战时永远都站在他背后的Rumlow，叫他Winter的Rumlow，问他借火的Rumlow，推着超市购物车采购的Rumlow，在训练场上从不对他手下留情的Rumlow。  
还有每次他从冻结中醒来，都会站在他面前，笑嘻嘻问他”还记得我吗？“，然后领他慢慢走出去的Rumlow。  
Bucky在昏昏沉沉之中听到Rumlow的说话声，他努力眨眨眼睛，总算听明白了Rumlow让他把手放进”通声孔“里。他把手臂伸进去，不出意料地触碰到了Rumlow的手指。可惜通道太窄，他们只能摸到对方的手指。  
他想嘲笑Rumlow竟然能想出这么娘炮的做法，但稀薄的氧气剥夺了他的行动能力，他好像听到Rumlow还讲了句什么，然后他就陷入了更深的昏沉。  
再次清醒过来的时候，空气中依旧飘着粉尘，还有噪杂的敲击声，救援队总算没有来得太迟。Bucky动了动手指，想和Rumlow分享这个好消息，但他没有碰到Rumlow的手，自己的掌心里反倒多了一块冰冷的触感，像是一小块金属。  
他听到隔壁已经挖开了通道，听到有人走进隔壁，听到一片死寂。  
然后他看到了Steve。  
Steve迟疑地看着他，脸上那副欲言又止的表情让Bucky有一种不祥的预感：“Rumlow……？”  
他们是多年的好友，好到Bucky只问一个单词，Steve就知道他想说的整句话；好到Steve轻轻点头，Bucky就不会再追问什么。  
Bucky安静地盯着那个“通声孔”，就在不久之前，他还握着那个老混蛋的手，那个，竟然敢丢下他的老混蛋。  
然后他被抬了出来，然后他看到了Rumlow，安静地躺在裹尸布下面。  
凑上来的医生在对他解释着什么，一切声音都变得失真、嘈杂。  
“抱歉……生命体征……腿……动脉……失血过多……”  
他好像又回到了刚被解冻的时候，可以听到一切，看到一切，但什么都不能理解。  
然而这一次不会再有人叼着烟，对他微笑，陪着他一起走出去了。  
他低头，看到自己手掌中的那块狗牌。  
B. Rumlow J.B.B.  
脑海中所有那些关于Rumlow的记忆从鲜活的画面瞬间破碎成灰黑色的粉末。  
Ti amo.  
只有他最后讲出来的那句话，如此真实，如此虚幻。


End file.
